The Cullen Cars
by larkin.esmecullen
Summary: The Cullen Cars belong to the Cullens up in Forks. When the Cullens aren't watching, the cars are busy being themselves. This is the secret world of the cars, what happens in the garage stays in the garage.


"Are you really going to park that muddy thing next to my baby?" Rosalie Cullen rolls her dark colored amber eyes and glares at her husband.

Emmett Cullen jumps down from his Jeep with a hearty laugh and checks over the mud damage on his SUV. "Oh lighten up, Rose." He looks up at his wife with playful, matching amber eyes. "It's just a tiny, little bit of mud!" He tries to reassure her.

"'A tiny, little bit of mud?'" Rosalie huffed, the amber in her eyes slowly seeping away to black. "That's not just a little bit of mud. You brought the whole forest into the garage!" She growls and crosses her arms. Emmett backs up with his hands in the air, showing Rose he surrenders. "Now move it away from my convertible!"

A shiny, slick black Mercedes slides into the garage next to Rose and Emmett. Dr. Cullen steps out and looks at his kids. "What's going on Rose?"

Rose bites her tongue as Emmett drops his hands and leans against his Jeep. The dark amber returns to her eyes. "Em parked his filthy Jeep next to my BMW and I want him to move it." She looks back at Emmett with a displeased expression.

"Rose, it will be fine for tonight honey. We can wash the cars in the morning if need be." Dr. Cullen grabs Rose by the arm and leads her away from the cars. Emmett smirks and follows. Dr. Cullen reaches for the light switch, filling the garage with darkness as they leave.

Silence falls over the Cullen garage.

"Eww! Oh my God. Get it away from me before it gets mud all over me!"

"Shh!"

"What Always? Afraid of a little mud!?" A deep laugh rumbles through the garage as a glob of mud slides off the hood of the dirty white Jeep onto the shiny red coat of the BMW.

"Eww! Its on me!" Always' headlights pop up in surprise and her wheels squeal as she panics.

"Shut up Always. The Cullen can hear us! We are in the garage!" The sweet voice from the yellow Porsche 9/11 drifts over from the other side of the garage. All is quiet once more.

"Hm... good point! Let's go then!" The garage door opens slightly, just enough to allow the Mercedes to slip out into the moonlight.

"Liberty!" A silver Rav4 gasps as the garage door slowly shuts behind Liberty.

"Shh..." The cars voices echo through the garage as voices are heard from the house coming closer to the garage. The cars freeze, turning off headlights and act like normal cars.

The door opens, letting in the warm house air and the faint smell of fireplace smoke fills the garage. The light turns on as several female Cullens enter. A short, pixie like girl leaps into the garage first, followed by a slightly older classy dressed women and another teen girl. The teen trips over her own two feet, but is quickly caught by the woman.

"Jeez Bella. Even for a vampire, you are still tripping." The pixie laughs lightly.

"Yup, yup." Bella looks slightly embarrassed as she brushes off her hands. "Thanks Esme." Esme smiles.

"Alice, let's get Nessie's gift quick before Jake brings her home. This party is meant to be a surprise, you know." A smile slowly spreads over Esme's heart-shaped face, her amber eyes sparkling with excitement. Alice smile is wider than her face as she skips off to get her niece's gift. Bella scans the garage and makes a face.

"I thought Carlisle was home..." She says questioningly, looking at Esme. Esme looks at the empty parking spot where Liberty had once sat.

"Hm, I thought so too. Maybe he had to go out and get something." Esme shrugs. Bella looks at her and bites her lip.

Alice bounces up with the gift. "I found it. Let's go, they should be home soon." She runs up the steps and into the house at vampire speed. Esme follows, walking after her, with Bella trailing behind. The garage light goes off once more as silence falls over the cars.

The Rav4's headlights click on, casting shadows over the walls. "Should we go after Liberty?"

"Um.. no.. Its dark and cold and muddy..." Always started to complain.

"Totally. Don't listen to sour puss over here." The Jeep shook on his axles excited.

"Alright Promise. America, Serendipity, Celebration, you guys want to come too?" The Rav shined her lights over the Porsche, Volvo and Chevy on the other side of the garage.

"Sure Compromise, sounds fun." Serendipity smiled, though the other cars couldn't see it, he knew it was there, he knew he felt happy, that's all that mattered. The other cars agreed in silence.

"Alright. Let's hurry!" Compromise slips out of the garage into the moonlight, the other cars follow in close pursuit. Always sighs, watching them go.

"Okay... okay. Wait for me!" She starts her engine and races out after them.

"Shh!" Compromise shines her head lights at the others. Bumpers get bumped as the other cars slow and quiet behind her. Compromise locks in her hubs as she sets off into the dark forest, followed by Celebration, Bella's rusty Chevy truck. Always followed the pack, skidding side to side, trying not to get dirty. Promise, Emmett's happy-go-lucky Jeep romps past her through the mud, splashing it everywhere... and all over Always' shiny red paint.

Always slams on the brakes sliding. "Ooo you big loaf! Look what you did!" She flashes her headlights angrily at Promise.

"Its just a little mud Always, lighten up." Promise chuckles and races off.

The cars follow Compromise past the trees, boulders and brush, across the icy low river and towards the meadow. Compromise stops swiftly, forcing the other cars to swerve and park beside her. They all stare at the Mercedes in the middle of the field, making cookies.

"He has gone psycho..." Serendipity whispers to Promise. Promise giggles.

"Shut up dummies." Always growls.

"Hey don't tell Captain Obvious and Robin to shut up or call them dummies, that's rude!" Celebration nudges Always warningly.

"And its rude to nudge classy cars!" Always shoves into Celebration, failing to make the large truck move even a centimeter. Celebration shoves Always and hence a shoving match between the small convertible and really old truck emerges. Serendipity decides to put himself into the battle and shoves his way between both cars.

"Stop it! You guys are sisters. You're suppose to love each other, not fight. C'mon!" He flickers his headlights. Liberty stops making circles to watch the commotion.

Compromise flashes her headlights and races off towards Liberty. "Why'd you leave?"

"Well America said we were being too loud. So I fixed it!" He smiles on the inside and looks at Compromise.

"But Esme, Alice and Bella came back out after you left."

"So... wait, did they know Carlisle was home?" Liberty says worriedly.

"Yeah and you were gone. They questioned it." Compromise sighs.

"Whooo! MUD!" Promise races by, heading straight for the muddy part of the field. Always rolls her eyes. Serendipity races after him.

"Hey Justice." America slides over towards Jasper Cullen dark colored Ford Mustang hiding in the bushes.

"Hey America." He says quietly.

"Why are you hiding?" She says softly.

"Oh. Well, it just seemed that there was a lot of stuff going on out there and you know, its a lot nicer in here." He flickers his headlights.

"Whoo! Hey Always, watch this!" Promise shouts in the background. Justice gives him a glance and the looks back at America.

"Hm... but everyone is out here. Come join us please. Everything will be alright." America nods and backs up.

"Oh my God. Promise, you are so childish!" Always snears. Justice glances at her and back to America and slides out from the bushes. He pulls along side America.

"See. All will be okay!" She reassures him and drives off. Justice follows, not wanting to leave her side. They drive up to Compromise and Liberty in the middle of the field.

"Nice night ain't it, America?" Liberty rocks back and forth in happiness.

"Yeah, the stars are out and shining!" America says happily.

"Yup!" Compromise watches the other cars. Celebration and Always slowly roll over. Serendipity and Promise stay on the other side of the field, racing through the mud.

Justice stays quiet, watching everyone, lowed close to the ground.

"So, Liberty. Are you in trouble by your wifey?" America giggles.

Liberty looks up at Compromise. "I don't know." He leans in close and lowers his voice. "Am I in trouble?"

Compromise smirks. "Maybe."

Liberty looks back and forth. "I'm coming Serendipity!" He shouts. "Well, looks like the boys need me, gotta go!" Liberty's engine stutters as his wheels spin before he races off towards Promise and Serendipity. America and Compromise laugh.

"Go on Justice. Go have some fun. Us girls are just gonna sit here and gossip. You should go play with the boys." America nudges him forwards.

"Okay... sure. I'll go play with them." Justice says unconfidently as he slowly inches forward to the boys.

Always chuckles when Justice is out of range. "Scaredy cat."

"Hey. That's my husband your talking about!" America growls.

"I know!" Always says cutesy.

America growls deeply.

"Okay... so switching topics..." Celebration interrupts.

"Yeah, um. Did anyone speak with Appreciation to see if we can street race for a New Years Celebration?" Compromise brings up.

"I did. He said he didn't know if he could get the roads cleared enough to make a track. Never said that the other cars would allow us on the Res if our race calls for it." Celebration flickers her lights.

"Really? We can use the Res?" Compromise questions Celebration.

"Well... on one condition..." Celebration rolls her eyes to the ground. The cars get silent waiting for Celebration to spill the beans. "Never said the pack gets to race with us."

"Oh. Great. Mutts." Always scrunches up her grill.

"Always..." Compromise scolds her. "Sounds great Celebration. Tell Never that we can comply to that!" America nods in agreement.

"Coolio." Celebration chuckles.

Compromise smiles warmly on the inside. She knows she can beat her coven and she can't wait to prove it. Compromise hits her gas pedal hard, forcing her to drift out of control away from the girls, her tires throwing up grass and dirt everywhere. America laughs and hits her gas pedal, following Compromise.

Soon the other cars follow in pursuit. Compromise leads them through the trees in the dark, each car's headlights dancing off the trees and casting ghoulish shadows in the moon thin light.

"Compromise, where we going?" Promise asks as he hits a rut bouncing off the ground. He swerves to the left and back to the right, having a blast.

"You'll see!" Compromise smirks and races ahead. The cars race through the woods, filling it with laughter and the sounds of roaring engines and squealing tires. Soon the sound of squealing tires changed. The cars spun out on pavement, losing their footing and having to find it again, the sound of rubber on pavement filled the night.

"Whoa!" Serendipity exclaims in surprise. He then laughs as he races ahead, following Compromise's running lights down the dark road. The other cars smirk and follow, creating a long train down the streets of Forks. The cars squealed and laughed, making quite a racket, until they passed Chief Charlie Swan's house.

Appreciation liked his slumber. Most old cars do. Celebration may be old too, but since living with the Cullen's cars, she found it easy to stay awake and stay energized in order to race around with her family. But Appreciation lived alone, in a two-car driveway he once shared with Celebration. So he did what any loney car at midnight would, try to sleep, take a break, or rest. The last thing he really wanted to do was chase down the Cullen cars and pulls each of them over.

But as the Cullen Cars raced past his house, waking him up, he knew this was just going to be one of those nights. Appreciation stretched out his axles and started his heavy, tried engine. The cars had already turned the corner by the time he switched on his siren and entered the road. Those Cullen cars were not going to get away with waking up this old Ford Crown Vic. He raced after them, his lights dancing off of any solid object as he barreled down the street.

"Shh... ya'll here that. Here comes the cops!" Liberty giggles as he slides up beside Compromise.

"Oops," Compromise chuckles.

"Maybe we should... pull over.." Justice says quietly.

"Yeah, you know that old thing can keep up with us." Promise laughed to himself.

"Good idea!" America hit her brakes and spun around. The other cars followed, forming a half circle across the street. Appreciation races up and halts in front of them, huffing and puffing.

"Hey old man!" Serendipity jokes. Appreciation glares at him.

"Where. Do. You. All. Think. You. Are. Going. At. Midnight. So. Fast." Appreciation huffs.

"Home!" Compromise pipes in and the other cars echo her statement.

"Home?" Appreciation rolls his eyes. "You all woke me from my sleep. Explain to me why I should give each of you a citation!?"

"Um..." Liberty starts digging for an answer. "Its Nessie's birthday?" He shrugs. Compromise looks away and Justice slowly starts backing out of what he feels to be a hostile situation.

"Fine. Just don't make me have to chase you down this late again." Appreciation glares at the Cullen cars and turns around heading home. The cars stay quiet for a few seconds before busting out laughing.

"I didn't think he'd take that as an excuse!" Serendipity laughs.

"Me either! It was the only thing I could think of!"

"And it worked. That's my smart cookie." Compromise nuzzles Liberty gently. He nuzzles back.

"Eww.. get a garage!" Promise shook, disgusted. He turns around and races off. Always and Serendipity follow. Its time for the cars to be heading home and they know it.

"You're in my parking spot!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are, I was parked there before you!"

"Then where's my spot Celebration?"

"I don't know Always!"

"I know where it is, under your tires, you big rust bucket!"

"Shh... you gonna make us get caught!"

...

"Guys, shush. The Cullens are coming!" Compromise says quietly.

"Fine!" Always pulls in next to Celebration with a huff.

"Shh!" Liberty tries to hush them.

"Oh my God." Compromise sighs and Liberty gives her a compassionate glance.

The garage door opens and light and heat floods in as fluorescent lights overhead flicker to life. The Cullens enter talking and laughing, exchanging smiles and glances between the coven. Alice skips ahead, pulling Renesmee behind her. Jasper follows his excited wife and niece. Renesmee looks back at Jacob, and he gives his imprintee a sympathetic smile. Esme and Carlisle follow. She holds on to his arm and he gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek and whisper something in her ear making her giggle and blush. Behind them, Edward holds out his hand behind his wife just in case as she gives him a glare. Rose and Emmett are the last down the steps, holding hands and acting all lovey dovey, obviously on good terms after the muddy Jeep incident.

Alice covers Renesmee's eyes and nods to the boys. Emmett and Jasper walk forward to a large tarp as Edward and Bella stand behind their daughter. Jacob hovers near-by. Emmett and Jasper pull the tarp off Renesmee's last gift. Alice smiles and uncovers Renesmee's eyes.

She gasps. "Whoa!" A wide, bright smile spreads across her face.

"You like it?" Alice says excitedly.

"Yes!"

The Cullens admire a turquoise blue Chevy Camaro parked in front of them, wearing a large red bow. Renesmee jumps up and down in excitement. Esme and Carlisle smile and Jacob begins to protest. The party is taken back inside, Renesmee going on and on over her new car.

The other cars stare at the newbie as soon as the Cullen's leave.

"Hi." She says softly. The cars remain silent. "I'm Carefree!" She smiles, offering the info. Always snorts at the new cars enthusiasm, staying behind her big Jeep. Liberty and Compromise exchange glances and look at the little Camaro.

"Well, hi there young one. My name is Liberty!" Liberty exclaims.

"And I'm Compromise. Welcome to the family!" Compromise says brightly.

Serendipity giggles. "You stole that from Esme."

"No I didn't. I can't help it if I take after my owner!" Compromise says irritated. Liberty rubs up against Compromise as a comforter.

"Thank you for your warmth and generosity." The little Camaro says quietly. Always tries to suppress her giggles. Celebration makes a face at her. Compromise and Liberty settle back in their places.

"Alright, time to quiet down and get some sleep. We've had a long day," Compromise says quietly.

"And since tomorrow is Monday, an even longer one tomorrow," Liberty adds.

The cars say goodnight to each other and silence falls back over the garage. Until Always snorts and busts out laughing.

"Shush!"

"Sorry..." She giggles to herself. "I'm going to sleep now."


End file.
